


Winds that Rustle the Ferns

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, pretty much a dnd setting, the halfling squad, wip for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: As a halfling is chosen as one of the champions to fight the growing threat of darkness upon the world, Sora leaves their Shire with two of his halfling friends: Ventus and Roxas. Having to brave the wilds and the big world around them, they venture to the Order of Light's headquarters: a warrior, rogue, and a bard.





	Winds that Rustle the Ferns

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short into/wip for now. I will continue it, but for now, enjoy this lil intro.   
Once I make more chapters, i'll add pairings and the like ^^

_ Winds swept past the weeping willows upon a forgotten grave.  _

_ Moss and ferns cover the name that once was.  _

_ Is time so cruel to wipe away our existence like ink cast into water?  _

_ Now all we are is the wind that blows through mountains, valleys, and plains.  _

_ Dark and light: an everlasting cycle.  _

_ Dusk and dawn are when I see you for a brief moment.  _

_ A chaste kiss upon my lips that keeps me moving forward.  _

_ Fly, my love, upon the wind as the world turns to a new day.  _

A sweet, saccharine voice filled the lazy afternoon with graceful strums of a lute ebbing through the heat of the day. It was the voice of an angel some called it. Ventus was a gifted bard, always had been with an angelic face to match the voice. Normally, Roxas would snap at him that he was trying to nap as they were taking a break, but the sweet sound of his singing was peaceful enough. The rogue leaned against his dual sabers, head tipping up and down as he weaved in and out of an unsteady sleep. As halflings, they had many disadvantages, but at least it kept most people away. Halflings were mostly looked over by others. 

“Guys!! Look at these flowers I found!” Roxas’ scowl was certainly back as Sora’s voice boomed over Ven’s singing. The sound of the lute disappeared, replaced by the buzz of insects in the background. Peeking one eye open, Roxas gave a nod to the other halfling of their group: hazel eyes meeting ocean blue. 

“Those are nice, Sora,” he said with a yawn, watching him walk over with a handful of violet wild flowers. He made no effort to stop him as Sora placed a few in his blonde hair, pointed ears twitching slightly. Sora was their warrior….of sorts. As much of a warrior as a halfling could be. 

They had been travelling for...well, Roxas was starting to lose track of the days. Ever since the kingdom of Scala had proposed itself an empire and a new ruler had taken the throne, the world had been thrown into a turmoil. Sora had been chosen by the Order of Light as well as various others from the other races. Roxas would’ve been just fine staying in their Shire, but destiny called he supposed. He’d sooner die than have Sora travel the realm by himself. Halflings had to stick together: that was rule number one. 

“What’s the closest city? We’ve been out in the wilds for a while now.” Sora plopped down beside Roxas after going over to Ven and placing a few of the flowers in his hair which he happily obliged with a gentle nod. 

With a sigh, Roxas pulled a small map out, tracing a finger along their route and past where they were. For a moment, he pulled Sora close and nuzzled his face into his hair: a common thing he called “recharging.” 

“Looks like it’s Twilight Town,” he said once he pulled away, looking more awake and alert. “If we get going, we should get there by nightfall. Gods know I could definitely use a night at an inn instead of the cold, hard ground.” 

“Good thing we can just make a halfling pile to keep warm,” Sora chuckled, watching him trace their route on the map curiously. 

“I’m ready to go whenever.” Ven soon joined them, slinging his lute onto his back as he squatted down between them. 

“Yeah, yeah, we should. Thanks for the song, Ven.” Roxas smiled fondly at his twin, stretching his arms over his head before getting up with a grunt and strapping his two blades onto his belt again. 

Gazing out at the world around them, the mountain their Shire bordered on was a faded purple on the horizon. It was hard to believe their little halfling legs had carried them this far. Before they resumed their journey, he gave Sora a longing look. He didn’t know what the Order had in store for him, but he’d fight tooth and nail to protect him...no matter what. With Ven’s soothing lute playing, they ventured on the main road once again with the sun still high in the sky. 

By the time they were nearing Twilight Town, the sun had dipped down closer to the horizon. Hues of red and purple were beginning to appear in the sky. It made the halfling trio trod a bit faster. It was better to be in the city before it got dark. They had been fine in the wilds thanks to Ven’s songs of protection, but Roxas wasn’t about to leave anything to chance. 

At the sound of stomping hooves against dirt, Roxas bit his tongue. Of course... _ of course  _ this happens right after the thought just crossed his mind. A centaur of shadows glared at them with piercing yellow eyes as soon as it spotted the halflings. As soon as Roxas had drawn his sabers, Sora followed suit with his own sword. Ven readied his lute, sifting through songs in his head for the right battle tune. 

“This Heartless is bigger than most of the other ones we’ve fought,” Sora whispered with a gulp. His own nerves were causing his sword to tremble slightly. 

“It is. But think of it as practice. Besides, two halflings working together along with Ven’s bard stuff should be more than enough for this thing. It’s our last hurdle before we reach the city.” Roxas’ voice was hardened, determined, yet with a softness to it whenever he spoke to Sora. He counted down before he lunged forward, eyes deadly, as his sabers scraped the ground behind him. He was just about to jump up to swing both of them at the Heartless but skidded as a flash of silver got in his way. The sudden movement caused Sora to stop, nearly falling onto his face. With a blade in its chest, the Heartless let out a grunt before dissipating into shadows. An elf with his long silvery hair done up in a ponytail knelt for a second before sheathing his blade, not even regarding the halflings standing there. 

“What the fuck is the big idea?? Just because we’re halflings doesn’t mean we need your help,  _ elf. _ ” Roxas stared right into those emerald eyes as the elf finally glanced over at them. No way. He wasn’t about to let this asshole get away with this. 

“Hey, I saw it first. I thought halflings were supposed to be nice,” the elf chuckled, giving Roxas an amused look. 

“Well, I’m about to prove you wrong. Just walk a little closer to me and-” 

“Hey! Are you going into Twilight Town too?” Sora interjected, placing himself between them. He gazed up at the elf with his brightest smile. “I’m Sora by the way. That’s Roxas, and the bard is Ventus. We’ve been travelling, so we’re all a little tired and irritated.” 

“Hm, I’m Riku,” he said, quirking a grin at Sora. “Yeah, I am. I’m meeting up with my party there. You’re right. Let’s not go starting a fight now.” 

Roxas grumbled under his breath as he sheathed his own weapons while Ven walked up and patted his back. “You might as well lead the way,  _ Riku. _ ” 

As they followed Riku through the outer walls of the city, Roxas stared right in the middle of his back. 


End file.
